


Bacio soporifero

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Incompreso [2]
Category: The Hunger Games (Movies) RPF
Genre: Flash Fic, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Katniss è morta durante gli Hunger Games e la vita di Gale è cambiata per sempre.Scritta per il #writober2018 di #fanwriterit.Prompt Lista 2: 12. Rating giallo.Fandom: HG.Parole: 496.Titolo: Bacio soporifero.





	Bacio soporifero

Bacio soporifero

Noah afferrò  Gale per il fianco e lo trasse a sé, baciandolo. Le sue labbra intrise di sonnifero s’impressero su quelle del più giovane, che sentì la testa girargli.

Gale indietreggiò, guardando l’altro scavalcare il muretto e la vista gli si oscurò, mentre vedeva la sua figura sfocarsi.

< Ha i tipici capelli e occhi castani del Distretto 3, ma il suo aspetto ha subito diverse modifiche genetiche > pensò.

Noah lo strinse con una mano, gli fece avvolgere le braccia intorno al suo collo con gesti celeri e gli fece mettere la testa sulla sua spalla.

Gli spazzò le gambe con un colpo di braccio e li issò, sostenendolo sull’avambraccio.

< Sono sempre stato più intelligente degli altri, ma il mio aspetto, un tempo comune, mi faceva sembrare innocuo.

Ho potuto uccidere molti dei miei nemici così. Un tempo era anche più giovane di lui, ma del mio vecchio involucro non è rimasto niente dopo che ho vinto gli Hunger Games >.

Gale si abbandonò tra le sue braccia, privo di sensi.

_ Gale era seduto sul letto, accanto al telefono, fece partire una vecchia segreteria telefonica. _

_ “Ciao, Gale. Sono Katniss. _

_ È da giorni che provo a chiamarti, ma tu non ci sei mai. Spero almeno che tu possa sentire questo messaggio. Come vanno le cose nel 2? _

_ So che ti ci sei trasferito dopo... la fine degli Hunger Games. _

_ Sicuramente lì la vita è più frenetica che nel 12, ma tu non hai mai avuto difficoltà né ad adattarti, né a trovare una ragazza. Insomma, perché non mi racconti di te? _

_ Penso che tu sappia che sono sposata con Peeta, ma non è per questo che ti chiamo. La verità è che mi manchi. _

_ Mi manchi tanto, Gale. Rivorrei i nostri pomeriggi nei boschi, la tua risata.  _

_ Non hai mai risposto a nessuna delle mie lettere _

_ Qui nel 12 la vita è difficile: Peeta ha ricostruito il panificio dei suoi genitori e io ho ripreso ad andare a caccia… Non è la stessa cosa andare nei boschi senza di te.  _

_ Mi manca il mio migliore amico. _

_ Sembri felice del tuo nuovo incarico. Ho detto sembri perché sappiamo benissimo che hai sempre odiato la città.  _

_ Tu sei come me: fatto per i boschi del Distretto 12. _

_ Possiamo ricominciare, ripartire da capo. Smetti di fingere che vada tutto bene. Possiamo nuovamente essere amici. _

_ Non è colpa tua quello che mi è successo”. _

_ La stanza tremò e si oscurò per un attimo. Ai piedi di Gale apparvero i cadaveri di Katniss e di Peeta, tra le mani le bacche velenose. _

_ Tutto si tinse di bianco, Gale batté le palpebre, i corpi erano spariti. _

_ La segreteria era scomparsa e adesso Katniss era in piedi davanti a lui. _

_ “Saremo amici in eterno.  _

_ Buona notte, Gale.  _

_ Ricordati che ti aspetto”. _

_ Gale sorrise, mentre Katniss scompariva. _

_ “Credo ancora nella nostra amicizia”. “Ricordati che ti aspetto”. “Ti voglio bene”. La voce di Katniss ripeté queste frasi un paio di volte, prima di spegnersi. _


End file.
